I Wouldn't Call That Hate
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: *Set Around The Time Danny tells them he quit the soccer team* Archie is taking a walk at McNally Park late one night, when he discovers a crying Danny. What is our poor little Archie supposed to do? *I suck at summaries, so just give it a try?*


**A/N: I'm pretending Danny and Lacey didn't go at it like bunny rabbits.**

* * *

**Archie's POV:**  
When Desai said he quit the team, I was furious. Furious that someone framed him, furious that he actually quit just because someone was trying to pin another thing on him, and furious with myself for being furious. I hated it, absolutely hated it. My ex girlfriend falls for him, now I am too? God, this is more screwed up than when Scott told me he had a thing for Masterson. I didn't exactly expect to fall for Danny. I just sort of... did.

I guess it was the day when he asked me to just stop calling him a freak. He looked and sounded so vulnerable. The way his eyes looked, and the pleading tone he used. Almost like he needed me, which really wasn't the case but hey, a guy could trip, couldn't he? Being around Danny and not being able to touch him or talk to him like he was a human being with feelings, killed me. Almost as much as the thought of him hating me did.

Daniel Desai was incredibly addictive in a way he couldn't possibly be aware of. His eyes were prettier than Lacey's, and I absolutely adored Lace's eyes. That little smirk was enough to bring someone to his knees. And damn, that voice? It wasn't fair that someone could be so perfect. Then, when I wasn't concentrating on his eyes, or lips, or how much I wanted to grab him by the hair and kiss him, I was busy wondering about Tara Desai and Regina.

Did he really kill his aunt? I mean, yeah, maybe there was some bitterness there, I could see that. But Danny was eleven years old, and Tara was in her mid to late forties I suppose, how could an eleven year old have done that? I like to believe that he was covering for his Mother or Dad. And Regina, well... Regina was a bitch. She had dirt on just about everyone, and it was enough to bury you alive if she wanted to use it against you. It was people like Jo Masterson, or that Rico kid and people like them who were to squeaky clean that she couldn't blackmail. Personally, it's a good idea, to kill her the day Desai came back to school. The police are way to biased to actually do a very thorough investigation, but I was not letting them take Danny.

I'd blame Scott if it came down to it. Or Lacey even. Say there was some type of jealousy if it got Danny off the hook. I snort, and run a hand through my hair, deciding I'm completely insane. It's 9:30 in the evening and I'm in McNally Park, just strolling along, plotting ways to get Danny out of this mess. How messed up is that? I'm about to head back to the my car, just drive around. Maybe call Sarita, see if she wants to hook up just to try and forget about Danny out of my head. But, soft heart wrenching sobs keep me from going.

Who is out here, at 9:30 at night, crying, when a murderer is out? Well.. other than me. But I'm not crying so does that count really? I sigh, and decide to follow the soft cries. It leads me out by the old swing set barely anyone uses anymore, and there he is. Danny Desai.  
"Danny?" I hiss.

He freezes, tense, before slowly looking up, his dark brown eyes wide and innocent. There are tears on his flawless face, and I seriously hope that I'm not the cause of it. "Archie?" He whispers, a frown on his face.

"Yeah... What are you doing out here?" I don't like the thought of him out here all by himself.

"I needed to get out of the house I guess," He mumbles, looking down at his converse clad feet.

I shake my head, before going over and taking the swing next to him. "So whats wrong?" I can't help but question.

He lets out a soft, shaky breath, "Everything. I thought maybe I could start over. T... that people wo... would realize I served my ti- ti- time for what I did... But I wa- was wrong. My mom and I sh... should just leave once this st.. stupid investigations over." He hiccups.

"I don't think you did it." I finally say.

"Yo.. You don't?" His disbelief hurts.

"I don't. I think someone's framing you, and it's sick."

He snorts, "Jo and Lacey aren't talking to me. They think I did it."

"They're stupid." I retort.

"Up until now, you hated my guts."

"It's how I was dealing with some stuff.."

"Likeeee?"

"Like.. Things. I don't think you did it though." I mumble.

"Well... thanks." He mumbles quietly.

"Can I ask a question?"

"I guess so."

"Why'd you kill your aunt? Was she molesting you? Or abusing you? What made you snap."

He frowns a little, his features sad. "I can't tell you that. It's safer for you that way."

Safer for me? What could that possibly mean? I sigh, shake my head, "Okay."

He sniffles, and stands, "I need to get home." He murmurs.

"I'll give you a ride." I say quietly, before grabbing his wrist- _gently_ - and force him to come with me.

We ride mostly in a comfortable silence, with him giving me directions every so often, and when I put the car in park, we sit, looking at each other, not quite sure what to do. "Are you gonna tell everybody about my freak out?" He says quietly, looking down at his hands intertwined in his lap.

He looks so innocent right now. Sweet and vulnerable. I just want to kiss him. I smile at the thought, "No."

"Why?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you hate me.." He mumbles, looking dejectedly at his lap.

I smirk, before grabbing the front of his shirt, and I kiss him. He responds eagerly, and it is only when we need to breathe that we break apart, I tilt his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet mine, "I wouldn't call that hate, babe. Would you?" I smirk.

He blushes a little, "I guess not."

"So, you like me to, eh?"

"Yeah... yeah I do."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7:30 for school."

He frowns, 'Why?"

"Isn't that what a good boyfriend does? Here I'll even walk you to the door." I laugh lightly as I walk around to his side, yank open the door, and grab his hand. I walk him to the door and smile, kiss his cheek, and whisper "sweet dreams" in his ear. Leaving him flustered, and hopefully wanting more.


End file.
